TriED: Vengeance
by Minagi Ito
Summary: They killed her, but fate have other plans for her. Now she's walking the path of vengeance. Warning: Yuri, read at your own risk. This have the following themes: Sci-fi, supernatural, romance, and actions.
1. Chapter 1

**TriED: Vengeance**

_Own nothing._

"Son of a bitch!" Nao cursed hitting another person tied to a chair with the butt of her gun. "You were to get in and out without being notice Takeda," Nao started kicking at the now unconscious victim hard enough that the chair fell backward. Takeda Masashi was part of them elite troop training to be the next TriED (pronounce like triad) along with a few dozen other candidates, Yuuki Nao being one of them. "You're a disgusting pig," Nao added before leaving the dungeon and headed upstairs.

Out of 125 candidates, only two made it into the final trial of dubbing as a TriED. The final test was nothing but a written exam, it was a way to gauge the candidates as to which field would suit them best. As it turned out, Nao was assigned to be gathering information on potential targets, like a detective building a case against a criminal. But the irony of it was that another member of the TriED was the one giving her the target's name and location and tracking the target down with the use of technology, though she doesn't obtain any in-depth information about the target like Nao's job.

OoO

Blood trickling down her parted lips, Minagi Mikoto was on the run of her life. Her lungs burning, her heart racing, her legs aching, and her right arm broken. A shot run out and her body jolted from the impact, her vision went black and she couldn't run anymore. Her breathing stopped as she dropped down on her knees and finally fall flat on her face with a loud thud with her eyes still wide-opened, her left hand remain clutched tightly as her body started to turn cold.

"She's dead," a man behind a gas mask spoke to a few other people with rifle in their hands. "Should we bury her or something?" another one asked, obviously new to the job. "Don't be stupid kid, we're pay to kill not giving funeral. "Give the rookie a break man, let's report back to Tokiha-san." "Don't we need some kind of proof?" the rookie asked crouching down next to the body with blood pooled around it. He slung his gun over his shoulder and searched the body only to come up empty, then he noticed the clutching fist that led him to pried it open and took the gold ring with him. "Got it!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah... let's get out of here already..." another one said and the group stalked off.

Once everything become quiet again, saving for the chirping sound of the crickets in the muggy night's air a shadow slipped by and swept the body with it. In a blink of an eye, only the blood-stained grass remain but there's no trace of the body anywhere. In today's world, bodysnatcher is as common as hookers because the hospitals or medical colleges would happily pay a handsome amount of money for a fresh body.

_A/N: YES! Short, I know... but I'm attempting for something dark... and... evil... (laughing like a maniac)._


	2. Chapter 2

For four years, she trained day and night for four long years with nothing to keep her going but vengeance. Once she recovered, _he_ divulged information about her past, a past that she can't remember but it was enough to motivate her. Now her only family was _him_, the man who gives her life again and taught her how to be smooth and calm as the air.

OoO

"Is it really necessary for me to dress up?" Minagi Mikoto asked the old man watching her in front of the mirror as the maids put the final touch on her. "Of course, you're not only going to be dub as the final member of the TriED, but you're also going to have an audience with Her Majesty and the crown Princess too. No granddaughter of mine would be looking dishevel," he replied standing up and straighten out his black suit.

For whatever reason, Minagi Mikoto resembled the man far too much, if she put on a fake beard she could be him. That was the only noticeable differences between them and the fact that she doesn't have a vest under her jacket like him. Minagi Jijirou is a man of class and of ancient times, and he was one of original generals to the Queen of the Vampire race: Fujino Shizuka. And together they left the Minagi home and took a ride to the Fujino Estate that was a replica of an old European castle.

It was a very private ceremony, only the Queen and her granddaughter there with no guards around, the Queen eyed Mikoto like she's a piece of meat with her blood red eyes. "You are quite a candidate," the Queen finally said. The air in the room was thick yet the scent of lilac and jasmine waft in the heavy atmosphere make it all the more unbearable, Mikoto said nothing of the Queen's comment of her as she stared at the woman straight in the eyes unflinching. "Ara, ara… and she's fearless too," the young princess added in her lovely Kyoto accent. "Ara, indeed…" the Queen agreed as an eerie smile appeared on her lips. "Though I am curious as to whether or not she can take on a pure-blood vampire," the princess pondered out loud. "Would Shizuru-hime like to find out for herself just how capable Mikoto is?" Jijirou suggested to the young princess. "Indeed you should," the Queen agreed giving no room for protest or argument.

Before long, the Queen and her granddaughter changed to more casual clothes and headed to the courtyard. Shizuru picked a naginata as Mikoto opted for a bokken, the two squared off and Mikoto stood in an unguarded stance while Shizuru chose the guarding stance. Fujino Shizuru was taught to be patient and observant, while Mikoto learned that observation is the key to bringing down even an opponent that's ten times stronger than she is. _She's no fool_, Shizuru mentally noted her opponent's calming exterior. She could see the dark aura flaring around the girl; it was something that really bothered Shizuru because not even a vampire has such dark aura like that of Minagi Mikoto. Shizuru slowly changed her stance into offensive, but as she does that an ominous present brushed against her briefly and it was gone.

No one was sure who made the first move, but the two danced around the courtyard with their wooden weapon going at each other with all their strength like their life depends on it. Their steps were light, their movements were fast, and their fighting styles were smooth like the flow of water, so elegant and precise. They were matching each other's pace, and continued to fight even when their weapon could no longer took the abuse and started to crack, the two would not relent as their weapon give way and splinters flew about.

"That is enough," Jijirou commanded after he let out a loud whistle to get Shizuru and Mikoto's attention. "As your Majesty and Hime can see, my granddaughter isn't just some incompetent but she can back up her words with real skills." Jijirou said once the two young women returned to his side. "Ara, I belief that she has what it takes to be the field agent of the TriED," Shizuru agreed while feeling the numbing sensation on her right hand and a tinge of the same sensation on her left hand.

"Well, let's have the doctor look at that hand of yours child," the Queen said turning away leading the others back inside. Blood was trickling down Mikoto left hand, even since her resurrection Mikoto's left hand become her dominant hand because her right hand was on the mend at that time. Throughout the entire battle, her clothes remained untouched but her hand was battered from Shizuru's vampiric power and strength.

OoO

"So she's a fangless," Shizuka said lying on her stomach under the cover of the silky sheet. "Yes and today was just her raw power as a human with the help of nano-machines." Jijirou answered as he placed butterfly kisses on Shizuka's bare shoulder drawing a content sigh from her. "Mmm… aren't we just using her because she lost her memories?" Shizuka asked feeling her skin started to prickle from excitement. "She basically died for 15 minutes before I could revived her, and I think it's best that she doesn't remember her past because it's an ugly past that involve the Tokiha Clan." Jijirou explained as he turned Shizuka over onto her back so that they look into each other's eyes.

Elsewhere, Mikoto was enjoying a cup of wonderful green tea sitting on the couch next to Shizuru and the young doctor with shoulder-length pink hair. "What do you do for fun, Minagi-san?" the doctor asked after taking a sip of her tea. "Training," it was short and curt. "When you're angry?" the doctor got curious and so was Shizuru. "Training," Mikoto answered. "Happy?" she asked. "Training," the same answer again. "Sad?" "I don't have anything to feel sad over," Mikoto replied differently this time. "Oh, I got to get going," the doctor said after checking her watch. "Thank you for attending to her wounds Munakata-sensei," Shizuru said politely to the young doctor. "Oh no, it's my job as a family doctor," the doctor replied grabbing her bag and headed out before either of the other two could offer to walk her out.

"Ara, don't mind her though I'm surprised that you're so strong for a human." Shizuru said after a long moment of deafly silence between them. "I'm actually more of an undead," Mikoto said. "Oh?" Shizuru said as she quirked a brow at her. "I was dead for 15 minutes so I can't really say I'm human," Mikoto explained feeling there's no reason to hide that fact that she's no longer among the livings but part of the dead. They talked for a little bit longer before Shizuru led Mikoto to her room before retiring to her own room.

**Extra Info:**

Keep in mind that these info only apply to any of the vampire theme stories I'm working on.* This will act as a reference for later chapters and stories that have vampire theme.

**- Vampire:** these are creatures that have fangs and with that supernatural power (general race description).

**- Fangless:** A vampire that show no sign of having fangs, by far Mikoto is the second person in the history of vampire to not have fangs.

**- Ancient/Ancestor**: they existed long before man, this breed of vampire doesn't need to feed off of blood and are immune to all the myths human believes a vampire should be afraid of.

**- New/Apostle:** they come into existence a millennium or so after man come into existence, the exact time was unknown to today's vampires (but they are man-made vampire). They're afraid of everything from the myth, as it was ingrained in them before they become vampire.

**- Slave:** bit by New/Apostle, full awareness and knowing right from wrong but are bound to its master's commands.

**- Ghoul/Zombie:** bit by slave or corpse resurrected through given blood by New/Apostle or Ancient, retain nothing but basic instinct to feed and take commands from its master.

**- Werewolf:** They come into existence after the Ancient but before the New, they serve the Royal Families though the number of werewolf is very small compare with only two clans left. Silver does nothing to them, though they do not like spice as it messed up their sense of smell.


	3. Chapter 3

ii.

"Nee-chan, father said don't bother to wait for her," Tokiha Takumi said after knocking on the door to his elder sister's room. "He said that she'd run off with someone else," Takumi added feeling sorry for his sister. "I see, thank you Takumi, I want to be left alone now." Tokiha Mai said after a long moment of silence as she tried to absorb the news of her lover running away with someone else after promising to come back with a wedding band in hand to wed her. The echoing sounds of footsteps told her that her brother heed her words and left her be, and thus Mai growled in anger as she broke everything in sight with her vampiric power.

Some days later, Mai happened to cross the threshold of her parents' bedroom when she overheard what sounded like an argument between her parents. It was a rare thing since Mai never knew her parents to ever have an argument, but then again her parents are rather discrete about their disagreement with one another and tend to resolved it as soon as it happened. Mai paused when the name of the one she loved was mentioned in their argument, and luckily they were too absorb to even noticed her being so close to their bedroom door.

"How could you do that? You could just pay her off," Tokiha Mira said her voice remained even. "That girl is stubborn, there's no other choice." Tokiha Shinji replied. "Then let them be together, she made our daughter happy. What will you do if Mai was to find out about it?" Mira asked her husband feeling ashamed of what he'd done. "Heh, she will never find out about it, all she knows is that Minagi Mikoto had abandoned her for someone else." Shinji replied with a smirk showing his wife the wedding band that his men had retrieved as proof.

Mai felt like a bomb just went off and her world was crumbling into dust at the news, her father had never approved of her relation with Minagi Mikoto. Mai pay him no mind as she was in total bliss of being in love, but the consequence didn't befall her but the girl she love instead. The Tokiha family was a family of tradition, of pure bred who needn't blood to live but had took an interest in drinking it like a recreation activity, they're a vampire family, part of the Royal Clan of the old days. Mai was a young fledgling who was merely 2,000 years old and never took interest in any of the male vampires or any of the vampires until she met a human girl working as her family's gardener. She fell in love and was lucky to have her feelings returned, and managed to keep their relationship a secret for three years. All of that ended when Mai couldn't control herself on that sunny morning, Mai wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss from the girl's lips but her father happened to came home early and caught them in the act.

"What did you do to her?" Mai asked unable to keep her voice from trembling. "Mai," both of her parents turned in surprise, and Shinji was shocked to see the anger in his daughter's eyes. "Mother, what did he do to her?" Mai asked focusing her attention on her mother instead. Right now, Mai was disgusted with her father, and she was angry at him that she fears that if she looks at him she might try to kill him in the process. "Honey, Mikoto is dead…" Mira said slowly though she didn't want to give her daughter hope when the truth is grim. "I want her ring, the ring she'd promise me with. I want it," Mai said seething with rage as her eyes remain glued on her mother. "Honey…" Mira started but Mai cut her off. "The RING!" Mai could no longer control her rage and took it out on her mother.

The once obedient child, the girl with a radiant smile and a positive personality had become a raging monster. Mira took the ring from her husband hand and handed over to her daughter, Mai took the ring and slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand and kissed it once. "Who killed her," Mai stated instead of asking. "It's Seto Nicolai and his men," Mira answered truthfully. Mai said nothing as she started to laugh, a laughter that chilled her parents to the bone as they never heard such an evil laughter from her before. Mai turned and left her parents' room while laughing gleefully, because she's going on walk a path of blood and vengeance from this point onward. If they dared to kill the person she loves, she will make sure they suffer for what they did.

OoO

"I need some guns and ammos," Mai said placing a stack of money on the counter of an arms shop. Behind the counter, Kuga Natsuki stared at the money and looked up at her friend, and Natsuki had never seen her friend looking so dangerous before. "What for?" Natsuki asked pushing the money back at her friend. "It's personal Natsuki, just give me what I need so I could be on my way." Mai said not wanting to talk about her agenda or her pain. "Fine," Natsuki said after a long moment of silence, she relented and figured that the busty woman isn't going to tell her anything or why she needs the guns.

With dual handguns and a bag full of ammos, Mai was set on the path of revenge. The ring on her left hand is her only companion, her constant reminder of her vow to destroy those who took the love of her life away from her. Tokiha Mai was hell bent on killing those involved in the death of Minagi Mikoto, and she's saving her father for last as he was the mastermind in Mikoto's death.

Like a raging bull, Mai searched for the people responsible for Mikoto's death and killed them slowly and savagely. She killed all of them except for Nicolai and Masashi, they disappeared from the radar and Mai knew who had tipped them off but didn't care. It will be all the more satisfying when she finally kill them; Mai herself had disappeared from the radar by taking on a whole new identity: Minagi Mai leaving now trails behind and not even her vampire scent. Minagi Mai is but a human who was in search of her fiancé's murderers. Mai took a job working as a courier to support herself while searching for the remaining two killers that still seemed to be at large.

For the next four years, Mai lived a normal life, a kind of life she dreamt of having with Mikoto. In all those years, not a single day went by that she doesn't thought about the girl and that fueled her thirst for vengeance all the more. Then luck seemed to be on her side, Mai ran into Seto Nicolai now Novak Yuri at a bakery shop but he didn't recognize her. Mai followed the man's to his house, a small cozy home where he lived alone since Mai had already found his wife and kids and sent them to the next world two years ago. It may be immoral on her part, but she wanted him to feel the pain of losing love ones just as he had done to her.

_A/N: Mai is hellbent on revenge, and she's saving her old man for last... tsk... tsk... I got nothing else to say -laughs- so later~_


	4. Chapter 4

iii.

"Don't fuck with me, you little imbecile!" Takeda Masashi said grabbing Tate Yuuichi by the collar of his shirt. "Don't be rude, I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime," the guy with a blonde do and brown sideburns said smoothly. "All you need to do is gain the Queen and the crown Princess' trust and I can guarantee you a position of a General when everything is over. Of course, Tokiha Mai will hunt you no more," Yuuichi said with a twinkle in his eyes. He was smooth, so smooth that Masashi bought it and agreed to the term as long as they promised that he will be hunt down no more.

Tate Yuuichi got his reason for recruiting Takeda; the man was gullible enough to be fooled but good enough to keep quiet. What's more, Yuuichi had been harboring romantic feelings toward Tokiha Shinji's daughter for a long time, and now would be as good a time to act as her knight in shining armor coming to save her from the despair of losing a loved one. Plus, it won't be a bad idea of have Shinji on his side when his plan succeeds; he would not only gain a powerful ally but a wife that no other vampire women could compare to.

OoO

With a loud hiss, they were ready to jump on her with their fangs and sharp nails like they're cats instead of rogue vampires. With a grunt, Mikoto kicked the guy in front of her hard enough to send him staggering backward as her left fist connected with the one on her right, effectively knocking out one of its fangs. All the while her right hand drawn gun from the holster under her jacket, Mikoto didn't even look at her left to take aim but instead she just pulled the trigger putting a hole on the vampire's chest and she proceed on shooting the rest in the chest.

"Stupid human, your bullets does nothing to us…" the one she'd kick hissed touching the hole on his chest. "Oh, I know but the bullets I use are designed specifically to destroy vampire." Mikoto replied with a smirk on her face. "The nano-machine used to create these bullets are designed to attack vampire's genome structure and turn them into dust," Mikoto explained as the vampires around went into shock and started to convulse violently. Their bodies started to dries up like a prune and turned into nothing but sands, millions of tiny grain of sand covered in clothes. "I didn't play a fool for nothing," Mikoto murmured putting her gun away and taking out a palm-size scanning device and hovered it over the piles of sand that vaguely resemble human figures to check off her targets list.

Home was large and empty to Mikoto, her grandfather was away on a business and she cared not for the maids and servants in the house. To her, they're all vampires that could decide to kill her at any given moment; it didn't matter as she discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower letting it turned on automatically. The hot water beat down her cool skin, unlike the normal half-vampire, Mikoto's skin always seemed cool since she was dead before she was turned into a vampire. It's a miracle in itself that she didn't turn into a ghoul; normally vampires that revived a dead body would end up creating a ghoul and not a slave.

Just as she was done putting on her clothes on, someone knocked on the door of her room. "Mikoto-san, Kikukawa-sama wanted to see you and she's waiting for you down stairs," a soft voice said over the thick door of her bedroom. "Thank you, I will be right down." Mikoto replied politely grabbing a long sleeve t-shirt and pulled it over her fit tank-tops as she listened to the person on the other side of the door moved down the hall. "It's a bit late to be visiting," Mikoto murmured checking her watch before opening the door and head down the hall herself.

"Kikukawa-san, to what do I owe the honor of you visiting me at such a late hour?" Mikoto asked coming down the stairs. "An important matter that is best to be discussed in private," Kikukawa Yukino said calmly as she stood up and walked away from the couch she'd been sitting at for a few minutes waiting for Mikoto to be done with her shower. "Indeed, my study room is just up there," Mikoto said turning around and headed back upstairs. Yukino followed behind without ever taking her eyes off the person in front of her, as one a descendent of the Ancients, Yukino was no fool of who Mikoto really was but it is none of her business though it doesn't mean that she should overlook the girl's actions.

OoO

"So they're starting to move," Mikoto commented watching the holographic protector showing her the exact look of her new targets to deal with. "Indeed, the seed will be plant soon and your mission this time is to keep them from succeeding but do it in a low profile," Yukino nodded adjusting her glasses a little bit. "Takeda Masashi…" Mikoto murmured staring at the picture the projector had created. "Remember this, your mission comes before your personal agenda," Yukino said hinting that she knows everything there is to know about Mikoto. "Of course," Mikoto nodded in agreement. "I will introduce you to another member of our group, though you needn't to tell her that you're part of the group. Instead, you're going to be place as Her Majesty personal guard," Yukino explained. "A guard dog," Mikoto said though there was no sarcasm or resentment in her voice.

What happened next was somewhat unexpected, Yukino was being held in a comfort embrace of Mikoto who was leaning against the desk. She would yelp in surprise when she felt a patch of skin on her neck was being nibbled on, but Yukino had grown accustom to the grazing feeling as it caused her breath to hitch a little bit. Masterful fingers playing inside of her, letting her spirit soar into great height to the point of blinding vision as bliss invaded her senses.

"My, you're tense today," Mikoto whispered once she's sure that Yukino had come back from her high and withdrawing her hand from inside the other woman's pants. "The Queen wanted you… as a candidate for her granddaughter…" Yukino said between pant. "Must be hard on you to dissuade her from setting me up with her only grandchild," Mikoto said holding onto Yukino still as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder as she recalled a memory of the past. "I should get going," Yukino said once she regained motor of her legs and brain. "Why don't you stay for the night? It's already quite late," Mikoto said though her hold on Yukino had loosened. "I rather not intrude," Yukino said moving out of Mikoto's embrace and straight her clothes out. "I insist, it wouldn't be right to let you go back at this time of night." Mikoto said with a charming smile on her face. "Fine," Yukino finally gave into the girl and decided there's no harm in staying there for the night.

_A/N: So there's something going on between Mikoto and Yukino now? What's their relationship? What will Mai think when she finds out that not only her lover was still alive, she's having physical relation with another woman? Oh boy... ja ne~_


	5. Chapter 5

iv.

"So I heard that you two are together," Yuuki Nao said as she wiped the counter for the nth times. "We are not together, she's just a friend and I came to see her to discuss about an offer." Yukino said denying the rumors that started because she decided against her better judgment to stay at the Minagi residence that night. "Indeed," Mikoto nodded. Yukino had introduced her to Nao a little over a week ago as the Queen's guard dog and that Nao will give her full cooperation on whatever she needs to complete any tasks that was given by the Queen. "Really?" Nao asked not believing either of them one bit. "Nao, knock it off," a familiar voice said and Nao frowned upon hearing it.

"But Shiho, just look at them…" Nao whined at the sight of Munakata Shiho coming out from the back of the store. "What about them?" the pink hair doctor asked with a quirked brow. "They're both well-dressed and serious?" Nao asked. "That would be because it's part of their job, and what Minagi-san is doing will require full cooperation from us as well as Yukino-san." Shiho answered calmly trying not to pinch her fiancé. They've been engaged for a few decades now, yet neither really saw the needs to get married and start a family yet though their parents would think differently.

OoO

Elsewhere, in the charming rural town with few people, Nicolai slept with a bottle in his arms. When he got the call from Tokiha Shinji and a large sum of money, he knew that his teammates are already scattered to avoid Shinji's daughter's wrath. Even though he is a Slave, Nicolai longed for freedom and earned it after he killed his master but that was the beginning of a hard life for him and now he's on the run for his life just because he took the job. Greed had led him to ruin, and now all he got left was the taste of alcohol to help him forget all of his troubles.

The sounds of pots and pans rattling about stirred him and the thick smell of smoke suddenly invaded his nostrils, Nicolai sprang to his feet letting the bottle fell off of him and shattered into pieces on the tiled floor. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Nicolai moved away from the broken shards and looked about his small apartment, he breathe a sigh of relief when everything seemed to be in its place. Thinking that his mind must've played tricks on him, Nicolai headed into the bathroom to wash up before heading out for dinner. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up into the mirror after he finished washing face, the haunting face of the girl with messy raven hair in the mirror stared back at him with golden eyes full of hatred. When he turned to look behind him, no one was there but the white wall.

"Shit," he cursed throwing on a pair of jeans and fresh t-shirt. If he'd known that killing that girl would bring him so much trouble, he would never took the job but then again he might with all that money Tokiha Shinji was shelling out. He lift the pillow and picked up the .22 caliber hidden under it and stuck it to his waistband, there's no need to check it since it's still fully loaded and not a single bullet missing. Then again, the sound of a shot gun being cocked made him jittered and reacted as a trained gun user should, Nicolai drawn his gun from its place and trained it to the kitchen since it's where he heard the sound from but there's no one there but the empty sinks.

A shot went off and Nicolai watched his right hand fly off before him, still holding onto the gun and it didn't register to him until he saw his own hand hit the floor. "UWAHHHHH…" Nicolai cried grabbing onto his missing arm as the pain traveled up to his brain and it in turn sending the pulses throughout his entire body as the blood continued to pour forth from the wound as the sound of someone cocking the shot gun yet again. Another shot went off and Nicolai fell onto the floor hard, the new pain added to the odd pain become too much for him to bear that he passed out completely.

When he woke up, the room was pitch black but an ominous presence reminded him to check to make sure everything that happened was just a dream. "Don't bother checking, reality stinks doesn't it?" a feminine voice asked Nicolai as the sound of a wooden chair being dragged across the tiled floor. "Who are you and what do you want?" Nicolai shouted. "You robbed my fiancé from me, and I want her back. But you can't give her back, so I'm taking your life," the same voice replied shining a flashlight at him. At this point, the terror he felt couldn't be fully put in words as the strange pressure started to crush down on him and the bright light from the flashlight made it harder for him to see just what it is that's crushing him slowly and painfully. The crushing pain suddenly switched over to twisting pain, Nicolai opened his mouth to scream but no sounds came out but the gurgling sound of blood bubbling its way up and out of his mouth suffocating him.

OoO

Sipping her cup of dark coffee, Mai couldn't help but felt a tiny bit satisfied as the midnight news played on the television in the shop about an unknown explosion just an hour ago burning everything into ashes. She had taken great pleasure in tearing him up slowly with the use of her power after she'd shot off his right hand and left leg, the look of terror and pain had made it all the more worth it of her wasting over four years hunting him down. Now there's only one left, and she'd already knew where he's at and he's the one that took the ring from _her_ Mikoto, and also the one that fired the fatal shot at the girl she loves.

For more than four years, Mai's love for the human girl continued to burn, it was her love for the girl that let her wake up each morning going over her plans of vengeance against those who have a hand in murdering her lover. It was just like yesterday when they first met, Mai was love struck right away and even dirtied her hands just to get the young gardener to notice her. Mai even bothered to learn about plants and flowers so that she could have a conversation with the girl, she even slaved herself in the kitchen in order to be a good cook just because the girl loved home cook meals.

_"Mmm… smells delicious, I feel bad for always having you making lunch." Mikoto said wiping the sweats from her forehead as she sat down under the tree's shade for lunch. She had been working on trimming the trees in the Tokiha's yard that's a few acres. "Well, you're always working so hard, it would be a shame to have you eat those store-made bentos." Mai replied fidgeting her fingers a bit as the young human girl opened the bento box that Mai had spent all morning prepared. "Itadakimasu," Mikoto said clapping her hands together saying her thanks for the foods before she woofed it down with gusto._


	6. Chapter 6

v.

Sweats dripping down her face, Mikoto once again clashed her bokken against Shizuru's naginata as the two danced a dance they're so familiar to. This quiet practice room was reserved for the crown princess only, but Mikoto was allowed to be there because she was chosen as Shizuru's sparring partner as the girl always managed to push Shizuru further and higher than anyone else could throughout Shizuru's life. To Shizuru's the girl isn't just good with the bokken; she's also good at dispatching her enemies as well as satisfying Shizuru's needs. There were rumors of this fangless girl being linked to a top member of the TriED who happened to be part of the Royal Families also, yet Shizuru isn't very concerned about those rumors since what she had with the girl was just on the physical level and nothing more to it.

"Ara… you're getting better at using your vampiric power now…" Shizuru said after catching her breathe. "I have a great teacher," Mikoto replied politely though Shizuru had this strange feeling that this isn't how Mikoto should be. "I belief that you know of the relation between our grandparent," Shizuru decided to change the subject and Mikoto just nodded her head as they put their wooden weapon away and sat down. "Ara, don't you think they should get married?" Shizuru asked looking over at Mikoto, who lay down with her eyes closed. "They will once you take the throne," Mikoto answered tiredly. "Why do you say that?" the ever serene princess inquired curiously at the fangless. "If they are going to get marry now, I will become a contender for the throne, which in turn getting in the way of my duty as a member of the TriED. And I rather not be involved in vampire politics just as I'm not interested in human's politics when I was alive," Mikoto explained.

"You hate vampires don't you?" Shizuru whispered lying down next to Mikoto. The crown princess felt most at ease with a fangless, because Mikoto had never treated her as anything but just another person. "I don't really care much for vampires, humans or whatever else but those who wronged me." Mikoto answered honestly. "Will you still stay once you got your revenge?" Shizuru asked feeling tired all of a sudden. "I don't know," Mikoto answered after a long moment of silence.

OoO

The scar over her left chest was a clear reminder for Mikoto, she'd worked hard on tracking those people down but someone got to them before she could. Their killing method was pure carnage maybe except for the recent one; the body of Seto Nicolai was burnt to ash so Mikoto couldn't tell how the bastard died though from the others she could assume that he'd experience much torture before he was killed. The final one had managed to infiltrate the Royal Court through the recommendation of one of the Royal Clans to serve as the crown princess' body guard but the Queen has yet to agree to such suggestion.

"It's already been over four years, I wonder if you move on yet…" Mikoto murmured before kissing the ring on her ring finger. She made final adjustment to her sniping gun and took her aim again, with the precision of a marksman Mikoto pulled the trigger and her target dropped to the floor as blood started to pull around him lifeless body. Sullivan Vincent was the latest target for Mikoto, he was part of the Royal Clans yet he was harboring rogue vampires that were mostly consisted of being from the New vampire race plotting to assassinate the current Fujino Family. "Target neutralized," Mikoto said taking her gun apart and put it back into a small bag before heading down from the roof of the skyscraper near the hotel where a large party full of vampires was held.

OoO

"Ohh… Mikoto…" Mai murmured filling herself as the warm water beat down on her heated skin. Whenever the urge become too much to bear, Mai would always conjured up the memories of their first time at Mikoto's small apartment that would turn her body limp afterward. With each time it happened, Mai loved the dead girl all the more despite the fact that she's dead.

_"Oh shit," Mai cursed standing in the small kitchen preparing dinner for two. They had been together for nearly eight months now, and Mikoto had went out of her way to get all the things Mai needed to make dinner. Mikoto had never been picky about foods, but Mai insisted on making it fancy tonight and the girl let Mai have it her way. "What's wrong? What happen?" Mikoto asked already in the kitchen to check up on Mai as soon as she heard Mai cursing. "Nothing, it's nothing… now go back to the living room and watch tv or take a nap…" Mai said shooing the girl out of the kitchen as though she's being a pest."Oh, you cut your finger," Mikoto said as she was quick to notice and took Mai's hand to examine the small cut and put a bandage on it. "There, all better…" Mikoto smiled kissing it lightly causing Mai to blush deeply before getting back to the living room._

_Dinner was quiet between them and Mikoto washed the dishes, saying that Mai shouldn't touch water with a cut finger. "I'm still hungry," Mikoto said sitting down next to Mai in the living room after she's done with the dishes. "Do you ever not hungry?" Mai asked teasingly. "When you feed me," Mikoto replied turning slightly to kiss Mai on the cheek."I never…" Mai protested but was cut off when Mikoto kissed her deeply. Anything else she planned to say died as her brain short-circuit itself just from Mikoto's kiss alone that Mai leaned in when Mikoto pulled away wanting to feel the girl's lips against her own._

_"I thought you're going to feed me, not the other way around…" Mikoto said laughing crisply before giving Mai another tender kiss. They continued to make out on the couch for a little bit before Mikoto picked Mai up and headed into the bedroom knowing that Mai won't be going home tonight, Mai on the other hand was having butterflies in her stomach while clinging to the younger girl like a blushing bride would on the night of her wedding. Both of them were inexperience in the art of love making, but Mikoto turned out to be a quick learner and mastered Mai's body before the night was over. Mai went limped from all the debauchery activities but Mikoto got up on time like clockwork and headed to the Tokiha's house to do her job as a gardener leaving Mai in her room to sleep. It was the greatest thing Mai had ever experienced, but she couldn't spent every night at the girl's place since it wouldn't be good if her father found out so Mai had to keep everything a secret and keep her hunger for the girl's touches to a minimum._


	7. Chapter 7

vi.

"Mai, I need you to get me into the Royal castle," Natsuki said over breakfast. "Why?" Mai asked looking at her friend though her mind was somewhere else. "They have a large library; there should be some information about the mysterious group that had been taking down a lot vampires lately." Natsuki said. "I thought you don't like vampires," Mai said enjoying her cup of coffee. "I'm not, but my mom wanted me to look into it because there might be some clues that could lead to the disappearance of my step-dad." Natsuki said with a shrug. "Fine, I haven't been there in a long time so I'm not sure if they would let me," Mai said setting the cup down and looked at her friend.

Once they agreed to head there, the duo left the place and headed for the Fujino Estate on Natsuki's fast superbike to much of Mai's dislike. Once they got there, after a thorough search the two were allowed inside and they headed straight for the large library. To Natsuki's dismay, there was no document on such a group though she doesn't exactly know the name of the group to have an accurate search for it.

"It should be here somewhere," Natsuki murmured to herself as Mai was near her searching for books on known vampire hunting history. "What are you two doing here? This place is closed for the day," a male voice echoed in the vast place. Natsuki turned to face whoever that disturbed her thoughts, the man was gaping at her like a statue for some reasons. Mai turned and immediately know that that's Takeda Masashi, boiling rage bubbled up inside her but she kept a lid on it and maintained a cool exterior. Before Natsuki could say anything, a feminine yet firm voice asserted over the room. "I asked them to come here to wait for me, so clear out if you please." "Yes ma'am," the man quickly said bowing low and left as another figure intruded.

"How can I help you two today?" the young woman with glasses asked. "We're looking for information about the recent incidents involving high ranking vampires," Mai quickly replied not wanting Natsuki to say something stupid toward an Ancient vampire. "You believed that they're somehow connected to the disappearance of Alyssa's father," the woman replied softly. "I will tell you something, the recent incidents aren't related to the disappearance of your step-father, Kuga Natsuki. The TriED had been looking into his disappearance for the past two years," the woman said walking briskly up to a bookshelf and pulled down a thick book from it. "This here contains all the information about the TriED, I will return shortly and I expect that you two are still here. Have a pleasant day," the woman added placing the look on the table and left locking the door to the library behind her.

OoO

"The TriED had been in existence for as long as the Ancient race and TriED was short for Three Elite Destroyers formed by the Royals, members of the TriED dispatch of corruption amongst its kind was the reason for the forming of the group. The TriED basically acted as the shepherds to keep the wolves out and the sheep in, though with times not many vampires have the quality to be qualified for such position and the TriED had been under the radar until recent centuries. To the dismay of many of the Royal Clans, only two have managed to qualify as an TriED members as they're given great responsibility to bring about peace amongst the two races: the Ancient and the New." Natsuki stopped reading. "The New? How could there be peace with the New?" Mai asked feeling disgusted. "They're considered to be vampires-wannabe since they originally were human before they become a vampire," Natsuki said thoughtfully. "What they did to become immortal is disgusting," Mai said with cold fury. It was the truth and Natsuki couldn't deny that she herself agreed with her friend, the New race were the people who practice the art of becoming immortal by drinking blood from a thousand virgin girls between the age of fourteen and twenty.

"Each member of the TriED can be identified by a marking on the clothes or the permanent marking on their body, usually the neck. The most known marking was an hourglass pin on their clothes, though some might not use it for the purpose of being under the radar. Well, that's just stupid," Natsuki said after reading the last bit of information about the TriED. "Well, they're supposed to be a secret group formed solely for the reason if keeping us in check," Mai said after a long moment of silence as she tried to understand the concept. "Indeed they are, if you two don't mind please follow the servants as we're in the midst of preparing the celebration for Her Majesty's annual birthday," the woman with glasses said opening up the door. "Like we have a choice…" Natuski murmured under her breath and she headed out of the library along with her friend.

By evening, the place becomes crowded with vampires from all over the world coming to celebrate the Queen's birthday. Mai is dressing in a baby blue gown while her friend opted for slacks and blouse, both looking presentable so they're not out of place at such a grand party. There, Natsuki caught a glimpse of the loveliest woman in the world, the crown princess and Mai keeping an eye on her target while someone else kept an eye on her, a hungry eye on her to be precise. A tap on her shoulder drawn her attention away from her target, "I think I saw a member of the TriED. It's that girl over there, see?" Natsuki said nudging her friend to look at the direction she's looking at. Mai looked and noticed the small hourglass pin on the woman's collar; she was talking to the crown princess.

"That's the Queen's advisor Kikukawa Yukino, she is also a walking history book as she knows all there is to know about vampires. The person she's talking to is the crown princess Fujino Shizuru who will soon take over the throne once the transition of power was over," the woman with glasses explained looking striking her in her noncommissioned military uniform. Harada Chie was handpicked as the cream of the crop in providing tight security for the Queen and her guests; she was also one of the top contenders for a position in TriED. "You know a lot Chie," Mai commented. "Heh, I work directly with Yukino-san who in turn have direct contact with the crown princess and the Queen," the woman with glass and raven hair said smugly.

Then someone tapped on Mai's shoulder yet again, when she turned around it was a young man standing there smiling charmingly at her. "Tate," Mai said in an indifferent tone. "Tokiha-chan, I'm glad you remember me, won't you have a dance with me?" he asked working his charm while extending his hand to her. "No thanks, I'm taken…" Mai said holding up her left hand to show him the ring on her ring finger. "If she's not here, I don't see the harm in us dancing together," Tate insisted. "Look asshole, my friend says no, so fuck off." Natsuki said snarling at the young and arrogant vampire. "Be quiet mutt, this isn't a place for a dog like you to talk." Tate snapped glaring at Natsuki who just glared right back at him with more anger vibrating from her throat.

_A/N: Man, still trying to finish this but it's so hardddd..._


End file.
